This is a proposal to develop a shared computer system configured around a VAX-11/780 computer that will be a resource solely dedicated to the research needs of NIH supported investigators in the University of Pittsburgh's Schools of the Health Sciences. This computer system will be avilable to NIH funded investigators in the health sciences schools, which include the Graduate School of Public Health, School of Medicine, School of Pharmacy, School of Dental Medicine, School of Nursing, and School of Health Related Professions, subject to review by the internal advisory committee relative to the nature and extent of computer requirements, with usage shares allocated based upon need and subject to the limitations of the computer resources available.